OS Stefan's Diaries
by saphira15
Summary: Juste parce que j'imagine ce que Stefan ressentirait si il se passait quelque chose entre Elena et Damon.


Bonjour a tous. Je publie mon premier OS sur TVD, qui sera suivit, je l'espère par beaucoup d'autre.

**Mais, pour l'instant, un peu de publicité. Je suis fan de TVD depuis la première minute, et j'ai donc décidé de créer un forum sur la série. Alors, vous, fan et auteurs, venez nous rejoindre sur ce forum pour parler de la série, revoir en détails les épisodes, discuter des couples et des personnages, avoir les dernières news sur les auteur, rigoler et publier des fanfictions sur TVD…**

**Je vous attends !**

**Le site : h ttp :/ vampirediaries-serie .forumgratuit .fr**

**(Sans les espaces)**

Titre: Stefan's Diaries  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: Aucun  
Catégories: Romance, angoisse.  
Contenu: DElena  
Disclaimer: TVD ne m'appartient pas. J'écris uniquement pour mon plaisir.  
Notes: Juste parce que Stefan aurait mal, si Elena choisissait son frère.

**Enjoy !**

Mercredi 18 juin, 23 h 53

_ Ca a commencé par des sourires. Des sourires en coin, a peines esquissées, qui disparaissent aussitôt. Ce genre de sourire qu'on ne veut pas dévoiler, mais qu'on ne peut empêcher de montrer, tout petit au bord des lèvres. Un sourire mi-agacé, mi-amusé, accompagné de cette espèce de culpabilité car, définitivement, on ne devrait pas sourire. Mais on le fait._

_ Je ne voulais pas le remarquer. Mais, comment nier l'évidence lorsque ces sourires sont de plus en plus fréquents ? Les premiers temps, je m'étais convaincu de leur innocence. Après tout, Elena est une fille normale, qui rit et sourit aux blagues des autres. Oui, mais le problème, c'est que mon frère est tout sauf normal. Et c'est a lui qu'elle adresse tous ces sourires. Ce n'est pas les mêmes sourires qu'à moi. Ce n'est pas ces sourires contrits qu'on essaye si fort de rendre crédible, parce qu'on aime, et qu'on ne veut pas blesser._

_ Non, les sourires pour Damon, c'est autre chose. C'est un vrai sourire. Un sourire discret, mais qui embelli la pièce presque immédiatement. Un sourire sincère, beau et aimant. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je prends conscience de cela. De la différence de sourire. Et ça fait mal._

Lundi 4 juillet , 01 h 46

_ Puis, il y a ces regards. Au début, elle essayait vraiment de ne pas le regarder, et lui, semblait tenter de ne pas la contempler. Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Il n'y a plus cette gêne mutuelle entre eux que je chérissait tant, parce qu'elle les gardait loin l'un de l'autre. Il n'y a plus ce dégoût profond, ni cette haine tenace, que j'avais tant détesté à l'époque, mais que je regrette cruellement aujourd'hui._

_ Non, maintenant, je me rends compte que leurs regards ont changé. Ça me terrifie, mais je ne peux rien fait pour empêcher cela. Je dois voir venir, c'est tout._

Lundi 4 juillet, 15 h 02

_ Et pourtant, j'ai mal. J'ai mal, car, ce matin, lors d'une discussion sur Klaus, Damon a annoncé à Elena que, quoiqu'il arrive, et que quoique cela lui en coûte, il la protégerait. J'ai été à ce moment là, fier de lui, de mon frère qui, malgré tout, n'avait pas renoncé à son humanité. Jusqu'à ce que je vois ce regard. Alors qu'Elena avait tout simplement baissé les yeux lorsque je lui avais dit quasiment la même chose, quelques heurs plus tôt, elle rencontra les yeux de Damon, et y planta ses iris. Bruns. Bleu. Et, pendant un instant, dans un monde juste a eux._

_ C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai ressenti, avant de quitter brusquement la pièce, mon cœur mort en lambeaux._

Samedi 27 juillet, 18h37

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose. Je le sens. Et, quelque part, au fond de moi, je sais de quoi il s'agit. Si seulement ça pouvait ne pas être ça…_

_ J'ai peur. Ces coup d'œil, lorsque Damon ne peut rien voir, et le rouge qui lui montre imperceptiblement aux joues, bien qu'elle tente de le cacher, tout cela me terrifie. Plusieurs fois, je sens ses yeux braqués sur moi, et lorsque je me retourne, je ne peux voir que l'immense culpabilité qu'ils dégagent. Pas d'amour, pas de tendresse, juste de la honte. Et, à chaque regard, j'en suis de plus en plus persuadé. Il s'est passé quelque chose._

Dimanche 28 juillet, 03 h

_ Ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes seuls, elle et moi, dans sa chambre, que je peux enfin respirer. Et, un moment, j'espère que tout cela n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. _

_ Alors, pour m'en convaincre, je me penche vers elle, et l'embrasse doucement. Et je comprends. Je m'écarte d'un bond, et me plaque contre le mur opposé, tentant de calmer ma colère, d'empêcher le débordement de tristesse de mon cœur. Les larmes me viennent et j'ai envie de mourir. Avec un dernier soupçon de courage, je lui adresse un regard meurtri et disparaît par la fenêtre, l'odeur de mon frère encore sur les lèvres…_

**Et, n'oubliez pas : vampirediaries-serie .forumgratuit .fr**

**(Sans espaces)**


End file.
